Turlus's Girl
by Lady Bulma
Summary: Okay, I have never ever seen a Turlus romance. So here is one for all of your reading pleasures. It is just a humor romance story. I hope you all like it.


Turlus' Girl  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katarina rubbed her sore shoulder one last time before entering the barracks where all of her friends were waiting for her. Misa had given her queit a beating today during their spar. Her straight black hair was a mess. Normally, Katarina was unbeatble by her friend, but her thoughts today were wandering and unfocused. She wasn't your normal Saiya-jin. Not only was she a solider, but also a psychiratrist. She saw mostly children who had just made her first kill, but every now and then she did get an adult. She liked to help people with their problems. And they trusted her not to tell anyone. But on this particular morning a friend of her's sent in his brother Turlus. Turlus was the most interesting patient she had ever had. He seemed so different from other Saiya-jins. Not to mention that he was also the most attractive one she had ever seen, either. "Katarina! Over here!" She saw Misa calling over to her. She took her normal seat between her and Radditz. Radditz smirked.  
  
"So, how did you like talking to my psyco brother?"  
  
"He was interesting, although I wouldn't call him psyco."  
  
"Be careful of him Katarina. He is on the thin line between sanity and insanity. He even freaks out father with all his weird ideas."  
  
"Well, I would say he talks a lot. And he did say some interesting things about you."  
  
"What did the idiot say about me?"  
  
"That you still sleep with a night light and a teddy bear." Radditz's eyes lit up in furry. He slammed his fists down once and then proceded out the door muttering, "I am going to kill him!" Everyone started laughing, but Katarina smirked in triumph. Radditz was her favorite person to tease. He fell for everything so easily. Misa tugged on her arm.  
  
"Why do you always have to be so mean to Radditz?"  
  
"I just like to tease him a little." Misa frowned and went back to her food. Katarina knew about Misa's little crush on Radditz. That made Misa easy to tease too. She quickly finished her food and got up. "Later." She then turned and left the room. She needed some rest. And she needed to get up early for work tomorrow because Turlus was coming back. She thought back to his words. "Thank you for listening to me. I finally feel as if I can talk to someone who understands. Can I come back and talk to you tomorrow?" She knew what he wanted. He wanted a friendship. Normally she tried not to get too close to her patients, but with Turlus she could make an exception. She had to learn the hard way not to make friends, but to only be someone they can trust. Her very first patient was insane. He was not only that but also suicidal. She knew he needed someone and she would talk to him and bring him over when her friends were over, but in the end he did commit suicide. He had been such a fun person too. Even if she did become friends with Turlus she would go slow, very slow. She pushed these thoughts away for she was just reaching her door. She sighed and opened it up.  
  
The stupid alarm clock was going off again. She groaned and hit the button on the top. That was the third time she hit the sleep button. But instead of going back to sleep she rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling of her room. She then remembered she had an appointment with Turlus. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and carefully picked her head up off the nice warm pillow. She then looked over to the clock. It was already eight o'clock. She pushed aside the covers and stood up. After taking a quick shower she walked over to her closet. It was made up of loose cotton pants, tank tops, and different sets of armor. She put on a white tank top and a pair of sky blue pants. After that she threw some armor in a duffel bag and headed out to see her patient. Flying was the easist way to get there, but instead of that she walked. She wasn't in a rush anyway. The tall building came up faster than what she thought and soon enough she was in her small office. Turlus was sitting in a chair waiting when she got there. He stood up and bowed politely. She bowed and put her bag down by her desk. "Good morning Turlus. Were you waiting long?"  
  
"No, I just got here."  
  
"Go ahead and sit back down." He took a seat on a chair and she took one on the couch. "So, how have you been?"  
  
"Well, besides the fact that Radditz isn't too happy with me right now, good, I guess."  
  
"Sorry about that. Your brother is just too much fun at times."  
  
"Yeah, I know." He smirked.  
  
"What did he do to you when he found you?"  
  
"He attempted to beat me up, but I put him in a TKO and knocked him out." She laughed a little. Radditz could get careless at times. "I had a weird dream last night."  
  
"Tell me about it." Dreams were her favorite area of study. They told so much about a person.  
  
"I had a dream I was standing by this lake and my grandmother was on a boat of some type. She kept telling me to jump into the water. I didn't want to get wet though so I didn't listen. She got mad and fired a ki blast at me to get me into the water, but I threw it back hurting her." He stopped and looked up into her eyes. "I really care about my grandmother too, she is a good person. I would never hurt her."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Your grandmother could be symbolizing someone else in the dream. Someone like her. Did you not like swiming as a little kid?"  
  
"No, I loved to swim."  
  
"Hm...it could represent something that you are either afraid to do or don't want to do. She was trying to do the best for you and you turned her away. Her patience was limited so she tried to us force, but you used force back. I think that this dream is telling you that you are holding something back and that you need to relax and tell someone about it so that no one gets hurt."  
  
"But I don't know what it is. How can I tell what it is I am afraid of?!"  
  
"Is there anything at all you are afraid of. Anything at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Your lieing. Trust me, I am not going to tell anyone."  
  
"Well...I am sort of afraid of..." He paused for a moment. "I am sort of afraid of dieing alone in space. You know how we all have our own pods. Well I am afraid of being in my pod and dieing."  
  
"Hm...the only way to work through this is to not be afraid. I suggest you go in a double pod for a time when you go on missions."  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to find someone willing to share a pod with you?!"  
  
"Go with your brother."  
  
"No way in hell."  
  
"Well then...hold on a sec." She quickly got up and grabbed a note pad out of her desk. There was some writing on the pad. She filled in some of the spaces and handed it to him. "It is a doctor's order that someone must share a pod with you on a mission." Turlus brightened a little.   
  
"Thank you Katarina."   
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well, I have to go. I am helping Father with a project today. Can we talk again?"  
  
"We can talk as much as you want. See ya later, Turlus."  
  
"Bye Katarina." He got up and left. She watched as he left, taking a quick glance at his nicely formed butt. She blushed and looked over to the paper work on her desk. If she wanted to train today she would have to get to work.  
  
Katarina felt her relationship with Turlus growing. She had more trust in him. And she came to the conclusion that he was on the border of insanity, but now he was sane. All he really needed was a friend, and she had given him that. Saiya-jins needed to have friends. Although at times they may seem to not care about each other, their friends were who they trained with, who they talked to, and who they relied on to take them back from the battle when they couldn't do it themselves. Lately, Turlus had joined her, Misa and Radditz when they were sparing. Finally, she had a partner. Misa and Radditz would often go off in their own little love world. And at those times she would leave and go off by herself in the barracks or outside. But one day she was just sitting around on a bench. Misa and Radditz were making out again. She sighed and closed her eyes. A heavy figure sat down next to her. "You look absolutely bored Katarina." Her eyes snapped open at the sound of her name. It was only Turlus.   
"Hi Turlus."  
  
"Hey. How come you aren't hanging out with Radditz and Misa?"  
  
"They are making out again." She sighed. Although she had a lot of fun with her friends they ofte got carried away. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing. No one wants to spar or anything."  
  
"I will. I could use the exercise." They stood up and started to the training rooms. There were different types. The was of course just plain simple sparing rooms. The others had different obsticals. Some with natural features, such as rocks, lakes, and rivers. Others were gravity rooms. They choose a simple one with nothing special in it except if you counted the bench. Katarina moved down into a defensive stance like Turlus'. He smirked and decided to take the offense. He lunged at her with his top speed in an attempt to hit her straitght on. She used her super speed and moved out of the way. He growled as he slammed into one of the walls and got back up. Maybe that wasn't the best idea. Katarina decided it was her turn. Using her ability to disapeer and reapeer she appeared right in front of him and attacked. He blocked most of her hits and got in a few of his own. One sent her flying into the opposite wall. He didn't give her a chance to recover. Immediatly he moved in and pinned her up against it so that she couldn't move at all. She tried kicking him, but it didn't work. She was about to knee him where the sun didn't shine, but they were interupted by a familar voice.  
  
"Turlus, it appears you like women after all, and none other than our dear friend Katarina." Turlus moved aside and stared down his little brother.   
  
"You wanna bring it?!"  
  
"Yeah. Okay. It has been a long time since we had a fair fight. Here are the rules. No TKOs. I know you love those." Turlus smirked and got down into another stance. Katarina moved aside and took a seat next to Misa and watched as the two brothers battled it out.  
  
"Hey where did you go today? We looked up and you were gone." Misa asked absolutely innocent. It made Katarina upset that her friend was so uncaring.   
  
"I got bored." Though, she didn't want to hurt her feelings.   
  
"Oh sorry." She stopped and turned her full attention back to the fight. Katarina sighed and watched them beat each other up. Her eyes would linger over Turlus' body. She could feel her face getting warm. She quickly brushed away all her thoughts about him and tried to focus on the actual fight. But she found that really hard to do. She couldn't help but have her eyes linger on him. She had to get out of there before she lost her mind. Thank the heavens that the fight ended.  
  
"I got you Radditz! You really should train more."  
  
"Shut up." Turlus just laughed and slapped his brother's back playfully. Radditz cringed.   
  
"Come on. Lets go get something to eat." Misa and Katarina followed them to the barracks where they would eat. Turlus was still laughing about his win and Radditz looked as if he wanted to kill him. "Oh get over it Radditz. Just accept the fact that I am better than you."  
  
"Shut up." Katarina and Misa were laughing behind them. The barracks was full with people like them, just hanging out and having fun. Right now there weren't a lot of missons so many of the Saiya-jins were just training and eating. They took their usual table by the wall and sat down. A waitress came by and took their order. She smiled and left them alone after bringing them their food. While eating they didn't talk at all. They were concentrating too hard on their food. When they were finally finished their large meal they started chatting away about fighting and purging planets. Eventually Radditz and Misa left leaving Turlus and Katarina alone. As the sun fell from the sky faster and faster they too decided that it was best to get home.   
  
"We really should get going," Katarina stated calmly.   
  
"Yeah. Would you like me to walk you home?"  
  
"That would be nice Turlus." She smiled sweetly and let herself be lead out of the barracks and into the cool evening air. They walked silently down the stone path. She could tell he was nervous and trying to hide it. "I wonder what he thinks about me," she thought. "Musn't be much." She sighed and looked up at the sky. She could feel his eyes on her. He wanted her to say something. That was her job after all. But before she could they had reached her house. "Thank you for walking me home Turlus." She smiled a little and looked up into his eyes. They showed both happiness and a certain look of pain.   
  
"No problem," he whispered so that only she could hear, even though, no one else was around. She was getting lost in them, his pure black eyes. She couldn't break away from his gaze. It was too much. She leaned up as he leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. They quickly broke apart both very red. "Well...uh...good night."  
  
"Good night Turlus." She blushed and opened the door to her house quickly closing it behind her. What was that all about?! Suddenly one of her dear friends was more. She shrugged it off not wanting to worry about it anymore tonight. She could use some sleep. Besides, she needed to get her mind off of him. She put down her bag by the door and walked up the stairs to her bath room. After stripping down to nothing she turned on the shower and stepped in. At first it was freezing and she quickly moved back. She carefully reached over and turned the water heat up. After a few seconds it became very warm. She moved back under the water. She finished washing herself and dried off. She then put on her pjs and jumped onto her bed. It was still kind of early, too early to sleep. So she grabbed her brush and started brushing out her tail. Just as she was getting into it the phone started ringing. "What?!"  
  
"Katarina! It's Radditz. What the hell is up with Turlus?!"  
  
"What are ya talking about?"  
  
"He came in and gave me a hug," he choked.  
  
"So?"  
  
"He never touchs me unless we are fighting. What the hell did you do to him after we left?!"  
  
"We talked. He walked me home and that was it."  
  
"Nothing else?"  
  
"Well, he did give me a little kiss."  
  
"He did what?!"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"No wonder why he is so happy. This is so weird. Turlus! Put that down! Your gonna break that! I gotta go. Turlus is gonna break Dad's android and I will get introuble for it. Later!" Before she could reply Radditz hung up. She shook her head and put down the phone. She laid back and turned off the light. Her goal was to get some sleep, but her thoughts wouldn't let her. They kept wandering back to him. She smiled in the dark. Eventually she did fall asleep, but she wasn't sure how.  
  
Turlus put down the robot. "Who were ya talking to Radditz?!"  
  
"Katarina."  
  
"You were talking to her and you didn't tell me!"  
  
"Hey, I was just asking the doc about why you are acting all freakin' weird."  
  
"What she say?"  
  
"It was cause of a kiss." Radditz smirked. Turlus blushed a little. "Now get out of my room!" He grabbed the nearest object and threw it at Turlus. Turlus caught it and put it down on the table by the door before leaving. He really had far to walk to get to his room, it was just across the hall. He turned around and smirked at Radditz before shutting his door. He was so lucky to have a room of his own. Radditz had to share one with Kakorroto. Kakorroto was about ten years old and tried to spend ever second with either of his brothers so he could be "cool" too. At times his actions were rather cute, but he quickly got very annoying. Turlus smirked and threw off his armor before diving into his bed to get some sleep.   
  
Some thing or someone was bouncing on his bed. He groaned and rolled over onto his back. Whatever it was jumped and landed on his stomach. Turlus screamed in pain and opened his eyes to see his attacker. It was only Kakorroto. "What the hell are you doing in here?! Go harrass Radditz."  
  
"Someone has to take me to see Super Ozauro Man in the mall today!"  
  
"Ugh. You mean that stupid show you watch on the picture box?" Kakorroto punched his brother in the nose.  
  
"It isn't stupid!"  
  
"So go get Radditz to take you!"  
  
"No! Radditz is going on a date with Misa. Daddy is too busy. Mommy is working with Daddy. You are all that is left!"  
  
"Why should I have to go through this torture?!"  
  
"Cause I am going to get Daddy if you don't!"  
  
"Damn it! Fine! Get ready to go. That means get off of me!"   
  
"Yay! I love you brother."  
  
"Yeah, right." Kakorroto jumped off him and ran out of the room to the room that he shared with Radditz. Turlus sat up and rubbed his eyes open. The phone by his bed began ringing. "What?" What was the proper greeting over the phone.  
  
"Hey Turlus, it is Katarina." That woke him up.  
  
"Oh hi Katarina. What's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something today?" Turlus cursed Kakorroto's name.  
  
"Sorry, I am taking my little brother Kakorroto to see the stupid Super Oza thing in the mall."  
  
"Oh. Great! Can I come along?"  
  
"Please tell me you aren't a fan of that show."  
  
"No, but it would be nice to meet Kakorroto. That is one of the two things Radditz is always complaining about. The rest of the time is about you." Turlus smirked.  
  
"If you really want to go through this torture, fine. We will pick you up in a few minutes."  
  
"Great. See ya then." She hung up the phone on the other line. Turlus could already see his little brother stating the obvious and ruining everything for him. He sighed and put on a some casual clothes. Kakorroto was already to go and waiting at his door.   
  
"Come on Turlus! You are so slow!"  
  
"Shut up! We have to pick up Katarina first."  
  
"Do you have a girl friend like Radditz, Turlus?"  
  
"No! Katarina is a friend of mine."  
  
"Why do you want to hang out with girls, Turlus. They are yucky."  
  
"Wait till you are a little older." Kakorroto shuddered in disgust and followed his brother out the window. They just had a few blocks to fly. She lived pretty close. She was sitting on the porch reading when they landed near by. She looked up and smiled at them. Kakorroto was wearing the official Super Ozauro Man action wear. He looked so just darn cute in it. Turlus was just wearing a casual blue tunic and black pants. She was wearing a light blue tank top and black pants herself. She put her book down her book. "Hi Katarina! Come on, I don't want to do this any longer than I have to." She laughed. Turlus did not look to happy then. He would have rather spent this day alone with her. They took off into the air towards the mall where Super Ozauro Man was.  
  
Turlus was going to die if he spent another second in there. He and Katarina were standing up against the wall with all the other parents and gaurdians. It seemed as if every ten year old kid in the area was here. And every single one of them was wearing those stupid costumes. He cringed at the thought of it. Katarina though was enjoying seeing all the little kids happy. It seemed as if every other woman in here was too. "What is with women and little kids," he thought. It suddenly got very quiet in the room. He picked his head up in suprise. Then it came. He felt as if he had died and gone to hell. Every single child in the room began screaming at the top of their lungs while singing some song, as the man on stage was singing and playing an instrument of some sort. He covered his ears. He wanted to run, but doing that would show he was a weakling infront of Katarina. She was clapping along to the song. "How can she stand this?!" he wondered. Kakorroto was jumping up and down in the front row. He knocked over some other kid because the other kid was trying to get infront of him. The other kid got back up and punched Kakorroto in the stomach. Kakorroto growled and hit the kid over the head. They started going all out right there. Everyone shut up and watched them fight. All of the parents looked over to Turlus with hate in their eyes. "Atleast Kakorroto is good for shutting up everyone," he thought. He shrugged and pushed his way down there to break up the fight. He grabbed Kakorroto and picked him up, holding him high. The other kid kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Hey! I was going to beat his ass!" the little kid shouted. Turlus looked down at him and growled. The little kid screamed and ran to his parents. Still carrying Kakorroto, he motioned for Katarina that they were done here. She of course looked very embarrased, but followed them out into the parking lot. He put Kakorroto down and stared at him for a moment. Kakorroto did not look to happy.  
  
"What were you doing, Kakorroto?! Dad and Mom will not be happy about this!"  
  
"Ah! Please don't tell them! I will do anything Turlus! Anything!"  
  
"Eh! Anything you say?! Well fine then. Never, ever ask me to come to one of these again! Now get home before I do call Dad on my scouter and tell him what you have been up to. Oh yeah. If you don't want Mom to notice, I suggest you clean that cut on your way back. Now go!" Kakorroto nodded and flew off to home leaving Katarina and Turlus alone. Turlus sighed and looked over to her. "I am sorry about all of that."  
  
"It is okay. He was just being a little kid. It was sweet of you to care so much about him." She gave him a small peck on the cheek. That single kiss made the rest of the world disapeer. He was in the zone of total bliss. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and lead her down the path to the park for a little walk. She smiled and leaned into him. Little did they know that little Kakorroto was watching them to report to his parents. If they asked him why he was back so early he could use this. He smirked and took off to go tell his mom.   
  
They had been sitting in the park for a while now. Turlus could tell that if he didn't get something too eat soon he was going to starve to death. "Would you like to come over for dinner?" he asked simply.   
  
"Sure, but will it be okay with your family?"  
  
"Oh. They don't care." He looked down at his watch. "But we don't want to be late. We should get going now." She nodded and they flew off to his house. The very second they opened the door Destinanaia, Turlus' mother, pounded them with questions.  
  
"Oh welcome back! I hope you two had a nice time today. Was Kakorroto good for you? Are you going to stay for dinner? Are you mates yet? I know you two share a bond. When are you two going to settle down? You know, I do want grandchildren." As she continued with questions and comments such as these Katarina blushed, but played along. Turlus on the other hand was praying to the gods to make his mother stop. And his prayers were answered by his father.  
  
"Destinanaia! Leave them alone for a moment. Can't you see? You are embarrising Turlus." Well, he was sort of saved.   
  
"Oh. You are right! I am sorry honey. Come on in and have a seat. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Katarina smiled and took a seat at the table next to Turlus. Bardock was sitting at the head of the table waiting. He studied Katarina for a moment and shrugged. He didn't care who his sons picked for a mate as long as she could cook and they shared a bond. Turlus sighed in reliefe and put his arm around her shoulders.   
  
"Did you take your brother to that thing? What is it called?" his father asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I am so glad I got out of that. I knew they were going to sing. That is why I didn't want to go."  
  
"And you made me go!?"  
  
"Eh. It was your turn." Turlus cursed his father under his breath and shut his mouth. He didn't want to deal with him at the moment. Destinanaia put down all of the food on the table and took a seat next to Bardock. Radditz and Kakorroto came barreling in. They were both screaming at each other. Bardock cringed. "Shut up!" Kakorroto and Radditz mumbled something and took their seats. Bardock shook his head in stress. "Alright, now that you two decided to show we can eat." Everyone started grabbing their share from the big plate infront of them. All it was, was roasted Dorn(a type of animal) and some vegetables. But Katarina quickly decided that it was the best she had ever had. When they had stuffed themselves Radditz and Kakorroto left. But Turlus and Katarina were forced to stay for questioning. Well, so was Bardock. Destinanaia wanted him around to hear all of this too. He really could care less, just as long as they were happy. Though there wasn't much to ask. Katarina had been over before because of Radditz. But they had always just kind of ignored Turlus.   
  
"So, when are you two going to settle down?" Destinanaia asked. Turlus smacked his head against the table. Katarina just laughed. Bardock sighed and looked up at the clock. This was going to be a long night.  
  
Somehow Katarina made it out of there alive. Turlus was walking her home again and it was much later this time. They quickly approached her door. She stopped right infront of it and looked up at his smiling face. She kissed him quickly on the lips, but instead of breaking away, Turlus pressed his lips harder and put his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck. Her tail was wagging wildly. His tail on the other hand was around her waist pulling her closer. Their kiss deepened as eachother's tounges began exploring the opposite mouth. They broke apart, gasping for air. She kissed him one time on the nose before leaving his side for the night. He felt as light as a feather. He floated home to his bed room window to get some sleep.   
  
"TURLUS!" He jolted out of bed. Radditz and Kakorroto were standing on either side of his bed.  
  
"What do you want?" he groaned. Radditz smirked.  
  
"You are coming on a double date with me and Misa."  
  
"Ugh. Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes!" Kakorroto looked bored. He wanted to do something fun, but his brothers were leaving him alone. Maybe his father would play a game with him. He shrugged and left. "Now get ready to go. The girls are going to be here in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Why did ya set this up with out me?!"  
  
"They did it. Not me."  
  
"Women."  
  
"Yep. Now get moving!" In no time Turlus and Radditz were standing outside waiting for their girlfriends. They touched down next to them. "So Ladies, where are we going?"  
  
"The amusment park!" Misa exclaimed.  
  
"Which one?" She smirked and pulled out a phamplet. The whole thing was different shades of pink.   
  
"The Park Of Love." Turlus and Radditz recoiled in disgust. Why would they want to go some where like that?! "Come on! It is going to be fun!"  
  
The guys found themselves being dragged through a pink wonder land. Yeah right! More like a guy's supreme torture. Turlus almost wished he was back at the mall with all the singing kids. But then the girls would be angry. He sighed as Katarina dragged him over to the boat ride of love. Radditz and Misa had gotten into the one ahead of them. She leaned into him as the boat was dragged into this tunnel thing. She looked so happy and cute, he couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arm and tail around her. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes as the darkness surrounded them. The boat came into a dull pink light and several floating bubble hearts passed by. Turlus popped one with his finger. He smirked a little and looked down at her. She was staring at him. He could tell she wanted something, but what? She leaned up a little. Oh a kiss. Duh! He planted a firm one on her lips.   
  
Radditz smirked at his older brother who was very embarresed right now. Since their boat was ahead of Turlus' they got off first and waited for them. When the boat had come out of the tunnel there was Turlus and Katarina making out and her shirt off and her pants were already half way down. He had to pull them apart before they went too far in the middle of the park. They were all now just sitting around eating dinner almost silently. Radditz would start laughing every now and then though. And when he did Turlus would just slap him over the head. Katarina was completely silent and her face was still red. Misa was trying hard not to giggle. It had been an hour since that happened. Radditz looked up at the sky. The ferris wheel was just lighting up for the evening. "Hey, lets go on that. Hey, Turlus, Katarina, can you two control yourselves enough to go together?" Radditz and Misa busted up laughing. Turlus waisted no time in hitting his little brother. "Ow! Turlus! That hurt!"  
  
"I know. Now shut your mouth."  
  
"Fine. Lets go everyone!" The group stood up and started walking in the direction of the ferris wheel. Radditz and Misa were holding hands snickering. Turlus and Katarina were holding hands too, only they were silent. They were quickly at the base of the mass structure. Radditz and Misa got in line ahead of them, getting their own little car. They then took there's. The ride went around a few times and they stopped at the top once. This time though, they didn't go too far.   
  
Turlus and Radditz were each carrying their girls home after such a long day. Both of the were sleeping quietly in their arms.   
"Well now that was hell," Turlus stated.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. There is Misa's house. See ya at home bro."  
  
"Yeah. Later." Radditz left his side. He flew just a little past his own house to her house. He set her down on her patio chair and gently woke her. "Hey, wake up. We are here."  
  
"Huh, wha?" She looked so cute just waking up. Just like while she was sleeping. "Oh. We are home." She groggly got up and some how manage to unlock the door. "You can come on in." He shrugged and followed her into the dark house. She just started hitting buttons turning on all the lights. Turlus just took a seat on her couch and watched her as she lit up the house. She sat down next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. They just sat there in pure happiness for a while, that was until she started laughing.   
  
"What is so funny?"   
  
"I was thinking about us on the boat." She started to laugh harder. A small smile spread across his lips and as hard as he tried to fight it he started laughing too. She stopped and started kissing him again. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. Her hands started getting rid of his clothes. He smirked and ripped off her shirt.   
  
Radditz looked around for his brother that night. It had been two hours since he had dropped off his girl friend. For some reason, he didn't think his brother would be coming home this night. He smirked and pushed Kakorroto off the bed to get some rest himself. "HEY!" screamed the little chibi Saiya-jin.  
  
"Watch it kid! Now get to sleep in your own bed!"  
  
"But yours is nicer!"  
  
"Live with it!" Kakorroto whimpered, but climbed into his own bed and shut his eyes to get some rest.   
  
Turlus was just waking up. Katarina was asleep in his arms. Through last nights activites they had made their way to her bed. He sighed, contented and started stroking her hair with his hand. He knew that this is what he had been looking for all of this time. Katarina stirred in his arms. She looked up to him and smiled. The phone started ringing. He picked it up and handed it to her. "What?"  
  
"Hello Katarina. Is my big brother there?"  
  
"Radditz? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes. Is he there?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Mom and Dad aren't to happy right now."  
  
"Yeah he is."   
  
"HE IS!" she heard him scream away from the reciever. "They want to speak with him." Katarina handed the phone to Turlus and mouthed his parents. Turlus nodded.  
  
"What?" he asked. His father's gruff voice came over the other end.  
  
"Why aren't you at home Son? Why weren't you here all night?"  
  
"AH! Well, I was with my mate."  
  
"Oh. Okay then. Should we just send all of your stuff there?" Turlus sweat dropped.   
  
"I'll pick it up later today."  
  
"Okay. Your mom wants to talk to you." He heard Bardock hand over the phone. His mother was sobbing.   
  
"Oh! My baby is all grown up!"  
  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: This story was largely inspired by Little Dende's Altered Realities/The Gauntlet. That is a good story everyone! I hope you all liked this peice of fluff. I know it was sort of pointless with minimum plot, but oh well. I had a lot of fun writing this. Please review! Thank you for reading everyone! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
